


A Picnic Date - karlnapity

by VerchieI



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Multi, Picnics, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Use this to cleanse your soul, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerchieI/pseuds/VerchieI
Summary: Sapnap takes his boyfriends out to a surprise picnic date.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Picnic Date - karlnapity

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! I feel like there is not enough karlnapity appreciation around here, so I thought I'd do my share by providing you with this wholesome tale. Please enjoy.

Alex couldn’t wait to see his boyfriends as soon as he got home. Sapnap had told him the day before he had something planned- but Alex had no idea what. He pondered on what it could be. Maybe a movie marathon, playing board games, going out to a restaurant?- the last one seemed unlikely knowing his partner’s tastes.

As soon as he arrived home, he unlocked the front door and stepped into Sapnap waiting right there for him.

“Jeez! You scared me. Clearly someone's eager to get going somewhere.”

He nodded eagerly. Distracted, Karl lunged into Alex with a big hug. They opened up their arms a little in order to make room for Sapnap to join in, then they showered each other in little kisses, giggling.

“Alright lovebirds, hate to break this up but I’ve got a surprise for you both.”

Sapnap led his partners to his car, where Alex had called shotgun excitedly. 

“So where are you taking us, Sap?”  
Questioned Karl, curious on what the man had planned.

Sapnap signaled closed his mouth like a zipper, indicating that he wasn’t going to tell them just yet. As for Sapnap, he couldn’t wait- he knew it was going to be a wonderful sunny day, so he had planned a picnic lunch in the park for his lovers.

He pulled up into a parking area next to a trail with a sign stating “Oakroad Park”

“We’re going to a park?”  
Alex asked, slightly disappointed.

“We’re not JUST going to a park Alex, we are going to have a picnic.”  
Sapnap pulled out a woven basket alongside a neatly folded blanket.

Upon stating these words, Karl’s face lit up for excitement.

“Yay!”

They hopped out and began to make their way to the entrance, holding hands.

On their way to the picnic grounds, they happened to take a trail through a forest on a gravely path- Alex wasn’t so keen on the idea but Sapnap insisted that they take the shortcut. While walking through a heavily shrubbed area, they spotted a small lake. It was concealed, the cattails keeping it tucked away in the environment, but Karl had managed to spot it (being super curious about his surroundings, and while looking out for birds). 

Before Alex could cry out about it, Karl shushed him. He silently directed his eyes back in forth between his boyfriend and the pond- there were small ducks swimming on the surface of the pong, sending light ripples in the direction of the two boys.

"Look at the little duckies Alex! They remind me of you... soft,... cuddly,.. always yapping away."  
Karl whispered, teasing

"Oh shut the fuck up Karl."  
Alex rolled his eyes at the comment, but Karl knew he loved him anyways.

Alex picked up one of the cattails and held it in one of his hands, then pressed firmly into the head, causing fluff to explode everywhere. 

“Alex! It’s blowing into my eyes, you idiot!”  
Sapnap said in an annoyed tone, swatting the small bits of incoming fluff away from his eyes.

Once they had finally reached the clearing, Alex’s legs began to feel tired. He walked with an exaggerated limp to signal to his partners he was getting tired.

“Want me to carry you for a bit?”  
Sapnap offered, seeing the small man's attempt at piquing his attention.

Alex acted in compliance, quickly hopping onto the tallers back.

Hand in hand, the trio made their way through the grassy section of the park, looking for the perfect spot to settle down for lunch. 

“Flowers! “

Karl sprinted him way over to the field, sprinkled with various different types of flowers.

“Ooh! I like these ones. They're so pretty~”  
He kneeled down near the edge of one of the concentrated flower patches and gently sniffed the flowers. He began picking off a multitude of different ones, notably the most vibrant ones.  
He began to weave the stems together to form a rough crown, which he proudly placed on the soft mount of hair on Sapnap's head.

“Awh! Thank you Karl, I love it.”

He gave him a light kiss on the cheek and watched as Karl turned a light shade of pink. He let off a soft smile and giggled.

I love it when he laughs, he’s so adorable.

Sapnap really did feel lucky that he had this man to- well almost - just himself. He really didn’t mind sharing though, as something this amazing deserved to be experienced with more than one person.

They continued to stroll along the path, admiring their surroundings.

Finally, they settled down in the shade of a large oak tree on a soft patch of grass. Sapnap laid down the checkered blanket they had brought to eat on. Meanwhile, Alex began rustling through the contents of the picnic basket, curious to see what Sap had packed for them. 

“Be patient, quack”

“Call me quack again and you’ll be eating a knuckle sandwich for lunch instead.”

He knew Alex was just playing, but he’d like to see what his boyfriend could actually do to him- he was much shorter and probably incapable of even reaching his face unless he kneeled down.

Sap called out to Karl who had found himself rolling around in the flowery fields, giggling as clusters of petals and grass flew up into the air.

“Lunch is ready!”

After everyone settled down, Sapnap pulled out what he had brought- a fruit platter which contained grapes, melon, strawberries, honeydew and pineapple, ham sandwiches, some greek yogurt, bagged granola and some caesar salad. Lastly, he discreetly pulled out an unlabeled container, which he opened to reveal some chocolate dipping sauce for the fruit.

“Quite the chef are we?”

Alex said, admiring the buffet before him.

“Dig in losers.”

All three of them shared the salad and had their respective sandwiches, but when Karl opened the fruit platter, war broke out. All three of them fought over the pieces of fruit and the dipping sauce- one would get a hold of a chocolate covered strawberry and try and shove it in another's mouth, while simultaneously attempting to throw a grape into their own- it was a chaotic mess. In the end, everyone broke out into laughter, covered in chocolate and fruit, and they began to eat the fruit as civilized people.  
After they had finished eating, they relaxed as they watched some bees float from flower to flower. Sapnap’s long hair flowed gently in the light breeze.

I’m so glad I brought them. 

He saw his boyfriends beginning to fall asleep in eachothers arms. 

“C’mere, sleepyheads”

He chuckled , opening his arms to offer them to come lay on him. Karl lay gently on his left while Alex took to his right, both of them gently resting their heads on his shoulders. 

His boyfriends' pretty sunkissed faces were perfect, their eyes glowing. Their auras were warm, comfortable and safe. He loved being around them so much. 

“So? How was the surprise?”

“It was great, thanks Sap. I love you”  
Alex left a soft kiss on his cheek.

Karl yawned  
“Yeah, thanks a lot, it was really fun. My favourite part was being able to spend time with the both of you.”

“You sure it wasn’t when you got to roll around in the flower field?”

“Oh shut the honk up, Sapnap.”

They exchanged a small giggle, then settled back down.

They are laid there all together, wrapped in eachothers arms, simply existing peacefully.


End file.
